


Close your eyes

by SonicGavel



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slowdancing in the semi-dark, Song-inspired, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite Michael Buble songs (especially one of the ones written for Luisana [NOT "Haven't Met you yet"]), Rafael and Sonny plan a special Valentine's Day dinner but Raf gets caught up in work and Sonny feels jipped the whole evening when he's left to eat alone, but then Raf makes it up to him when he gets home.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's January and Valentine's Day's a little far away yet but I wanted to get it out before I lost the idea.

Rafael and Sonny had it all planned. It was their first Valentine's Day together since they started dating and Rafael was going to try and get off work early, shower and get dressed then get to the restaurant that Sonny picked special JUST for the occasion. Then they were gonna have Ice cream at Rafael's favorite parlor in the Bronx and end the night just cuddling up in front of the fireplace on the couch, maybe a bottle of Rose shared between them and then just talking until they fell asleep. They'd have two days off together for Valentine's Day AND the day after. Raf was NOT gonna mess this up like he'd done in the past with Rita (his first practice date who then stood him up for the bartender) or any ex-boyfriends he'd had after. Or at least he hoped that would be the case. Unfortunately, his boss had other plans.

"All the other ADAs are swamped and you're the only one with a clear schedule. Could you deal with these files?" The DA asked as he dropped them on his desk.

"I didn't get my schedule clear because I wanted more work." Rafael retorted.

"It's not a request anyway, Barba." His boss said as he left. Rafael sighed and texted Sonny who was already out the door, Liv and the gang knowing how important this Valentine's Day is to him.

*Boss has me by a tight leash just as I finally loosened it. Might be a little later than anticipated.*

Sonny read as the text came in and sighed. He responded with a frowny face and wished he'd finish soon.

Rafael finished as fast as he could and finished all the casefiles before 5. He sped out of there and went home to take a shower as fast as he could. Sonny was probably cleaned up after work by now and on the way to the restaurant, which the reservation was at 7. He got out fast when he got a call from Sonny.

"Hey, I'm halfway to the restaurant. You finished with the paperwork?" Sonny asked.

"Yep and I just got out of the shower. I'll be dressed faster than Mortimer Brewster promised to shoot over to Elaine's house when she whistled "Here comes the Bride" in Arsenic and Old Lace." Rafael said as he was putting on his socks.

"Alright, Rafi. But don't go too fast that you get a speeding ticket." Sonny said with a giggle.

"Me? Never. Hey, I love you." Rafael said before he heard a beep from another call incoming and he and Sonny said their goodbyes before hanging up. Rafael wondered who it could be.

"Barba! You dashed out without telling me you were leaving." Rafael's boss said.

"I told Carmen to tell you I was going home early." Rafael said, sighing and pinching his nose.

"She did and I didn't care. I have more work. You understand, I'm doing this because I think you're the best of the ADAs here?" Rafael's boss said.

"You're also aware it's Valentine's Day, sir." Rafael said.

"Just get back to the office and clear this paperwork, please? Whatever plans you have for tonight have to be tossed." Rafael sighed as his boss hung up and texted Sonny again.

*My boss is riding me with more paperwork, I don't know if I can make dinner altogether. I'll try and meet you at the Bronx?*

Sonny sighed even more. The night dragged on like that. Sonny had planned everything out, Rafael knew this. It probably wasn't his fault but Sonny still couldn't help but feel angry at his workaholic rectum of a boyfriend. As he waited for him in the Bronx, he was then called from Raf's office that he was given one more file and that it's so difficult to work on it would have to be an all-nighter and he was crushed. So was Rafael. He wouldn't be able to live tonight down since it meant so much to Sonny. He looked at the time as the clock read 11:30. That did it. Valentine's Day was almost over and he was this close to snapping.

"Oh, Barba. I was looking over the rest of the files and you overlooked one more." Rafael's boss came in.

"You know what? Maybe I should do it tomorrow. I have to get home to my boyfriend who's probably at home right now burning every article of clothing I own because he feels like he got stood up because I'm a workaholic." Rafael snapped.

"What?" Rafael's boss said.

"You heard me. I'm going home and if you don't like that? As far as I can tell, you can suspend me, you can cite me for insubordination you can even FIRE me for all I care. I cleared my schedule for Sonny tonight and DAMN IT I have to make it up to him in the next half hour or he'll kill me." Rafael threw his jacket on and then ran out of his office, his boss chasing after until Carmen slammed his face with a binder on the way out then offered to drive him fast to the apartment and set up everything to surprise Sonny when he got home, if they could make it in that amount of time.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Sonny felt depleted on the way home. He took a cab, threw the bottle of Rose out the window that they were gonna share and just was pissed. He wanted to wring Rafael's neck when he got home if Rafael got home after him. Of course, that thought wasn't in his processes that night. He put the key in the door and saw candles and flowers, rose petals scattered all over the floor, Apology Gelato and Apology Chicken Parm on the table courtesy of Carmen. Sonny's eyes glazed with awe and tears as he saw Rafael on his knees with a giant stuffed bunny with a card around it's neck saying "Somebunny loves you" and Raf dogshaming himself with a similar collar saying "I'm an idiot who let the one I love down on the most important day for lovers and I really want him not to hate me", putting on his best "Precious Memories" sad eyes in the process. Sonny laughed and joined Rafael on the floor.

"You're an idiot but you're my idiot. How did you even get the bunny in here?" Sonny asked after he gave him a lingering kiss.

"That was my idea." Carmen said. "I knew Mr. Barba had to make right what his boss made wrong and this was one of the best ways. I'd already received roses from my boyfriend this evening, so I asked if I could take the petals off for this occasion and being the loving and forgiving boyfriend he is, he said it was for a good cause and I told him I'd show him how amazing he is when I get home. But that's another story." Carmen finished before saying she learned to cook Italian from a college roommate. "I also picked out the Gelato. Chocolate, because Valentine's Day. Need more be said?"

"You did great, Carmen. Thank you. Take the rest of the week off." Rafael said as she thanked Rafael and went home to spend the night with her boyfriend.

They ate their dinner fast, but then finished the night with one more surprise.

"Rafi, you didn't have to do anymore. I mean fifteen minutes to spare is one thing but at one minute to go before Midnight?" Sonny asked.

"I said I'd make it up to you and I'm doing it tenfold or I'm gonna spend every Valentine's Day for the rest of my life trying." Rafael said as he put on "Close your Eyes" by Michael Buble.

"I didn't take you for a Buble fan, Counselor." Sonny said after a light gasp.

"Like you, I'm full of surprises." Rafael retorted as he pulled the younger man in his arms and started slowdancing with him, the two of them feeling the rhythm of the song flow through them. They spent the whole minute before Midnight bleeding into it like this until the song ended and they just skipped talking and went straight to bed holding each other, cuddling mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. I also hope you enjoyed.


End file.
